1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective strips for vehicles and more particularly to a system of protective, resilient thermoplastic strips for the protection of painted surfaces of vehicles such as doors, bumpers, and quarter panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the past century, the automobile has become a central part of our society both in terms of its use and as a major industry in the production thereof. Aside from the utilitarian aspect of the automobile, many automobile owners have taken great pride in their vehicle as a personal statement. Thus, many individuals take great care to maintain the appearance their vehicle keeping the body free of dents and the surface free of scratches. Unfortunately, automobiles are subjected to daily use in traffic and parking lots that are often more conducive to dings, dents, and scratches than to the preservation of the vehicle's appearance. One of the initial attempts to protect a vehicle's body was to install front and rear chrome plated metal bumpers.
Current automobile bumpers no longer resemble the original metal bumpers introduced on early automobiles. New bumpers are now mechanical devices incorporating shock-absorbing mechanisms that are covered with a flexible, resilient material. The resilient material, such as a moldable resin, is painted to match the vehicle paint scheme on which it is installed. While these advancements have in many respects increased the safety of an automobile during low speed impacts, in other respects they are now more prone to damage from minor dents and scratches.
During the transition from chrome plated metal bumpers to today's mechanisms various solutions were proposed to protect the bumper surface. One attempt was the addition of black rubber inserts embedded in the bumper that also wrapped around the corners of the vehicle. Other attempts also included bumper covers and rub strips that clipped onto the front and rear bumpers. However, after the development of today's covered bumper mechanisms, these devices have fallen from favor and are no longer used.
One area of the automobile on which scratch and dent protection is still focused is the quarter panel and door area. Over the years various solutions to this problem have been proposed, such as movable cushions that are attached to the vehicle's sides, magnetic cushions, or other removable protective coverings. During one period, protective molding strips were added to the vehicle's door and quarter panels that had limited success in protecting from minor glancing scratches. However, they were not shock absorbent and were thus subject to damage and destruction by even minor shocks. Therefore, even these strips have been disfavored for use on today's vehicles. Today, the door and quarter panels of a vehicle typically have no exterior protective feature from minor shocks and glancing impacts that can cause scratches and dents.
Minor scratches and dents, either to vehicle bumpers, doors, or quarter panels, be they minor or moderate, are now quite expensive to repair and a majority of these could be avoided with an adequate protection system. Thus, what is desired is an inexpensive, easy to install protective system for vehicle bumpers, doors and quarter panels that does not detract from the vehicle's aesthetics.